De Vloek van de Titaan
De Vloek van de Titaan ''De Vloek van de Titaan ''is het derde boek uit de Percy Jackson en de Olympiërs series. Het is geschreven door Rick Riordan en gepubliceerd op 1 Mei, 2007. In dit derde boek, is een queeste ondernomen door Jagers en kampleden om Annabeth Chase en de godin Artemis te redden die allebei gevangen zijn genomen door dezelfde krachten. Ze zullen tijdens hun queeste echter geheimen ontdekken en de tijd van de Grote Profetie komt dichter en dichter. Verhaal Westover Hall In december, zes maanden na het Zee van Monsters avontuur, gaan Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace en Annabeth Chase naar Westover Hall om daar Grover Underwood te ontmoeten, die twee krachtige halfgoden heeft gevonden die broer en zus zijn genaamd Nico en Bianca di Angelo. Thalia heeft het vermogen om de Mist te manipuleren en probeert de leraar en de vice-directeur te laten denken dat de drie op hun school zitten. Ze vinden later Grover die hen vertelt dat Dr. Thorn, de vice-directeur van Westover Hall, een manticore is (half schorpioen en menselijk monster) en al iets in de gaten heeft over de ware identiteiten van Nico en Bianca en dat de Mist hem niet misleidde. Ze verzint een plan om Dr. Thorn af te leiden maar haar plan mislukt. Percy, die gedwongen word om te dansen waardoor hij zich kan mengen met de menigte, ziet Dr. Thorn die probeert te ontsnappen met de twee halfbloeden. Thalia, Annabeth en Grover zijn nergens te bespotten dus hij gaat zonder hen achter Dr. Thorn aan. Als hij Bianca en Nico nadert, gooit Dr. Thorn een doorn naar hem en het graast zijn schouder. Percy realiseert zich dat een vergif zijn lichaam heeft betreed. Percy is te zwak om te vechten en in plaats daarvan luistert hij naar de manticore die over De Grote Opwekking. Percy probeert Bianca gerust te stellen die aan het panikeren is en Nico die overgelukkig en bang is. Percy laat Dr. Thorn hen naar de klif brengen en wacht op de bondgenoten van de manticore om hen te verzamelen. Percy probeert een bericht naar Grover te sturen dat hij in de problemen zit. Dat lukt en wat later komen Grover, Annabeth en Thalia tevoorschijn en Dr. Thorn onthult zijn ware vorm als een manticore. De Jagers Plotseling passeren wat zilveren pijlen Percy en raken de manticore. Thorn neemt wraak en schiet een aantal doorns naar de schieters en meer zilveren pijlen komen tevoorschijn en de doorns splijten perfect in twee. De boogschutters komen tevoorschijn uit de bosjes. Het zijn allemaal puber meisjes met zilveren kleding. Thalia stelt hen voor als de Jagers van Artemis. Ze staan op het punt te schieten wanneer Dr. Thorn probeert Thalia en Percy aan te vallen omdat ze weten dat ze beiden zwak zijn. Annabeth klimt op Dr. Thorn met haar mes maar de jagers grijpen hun pijlen en hij valt van de klif met Annabeth erbij maar haar Yankee's pet blijft achter. Artemis komt tevoorschijn en beveelt de Jagers een kamp op te zetten. Percy wordt uitgenodigd voor een gesprek met de godin die in de vorm van een twaalfjarig meisje tevoorschijn komt. Ze vraagt Percy om te vertellen wat Dr. thumb|166px|Nico di Angelo, zoon van HadesThorn vermelde en neemt de conclusie dat er gevaarlijke tijden zullen naderen. Ze besluit om te jagen op een krachtig monster, dat genoeg kracht heeft om de goden en Olympus te vernietigen. Voordat ze op het punt staat alleen te vertrekken, benoemt ze Zoë Nightshade, haar luitenant, als hoofd van de Jagers en zegt haar dat ze moeten blijven in Kamp Halfbloed totdat ze terug is. Tijdens het korte verblijf aan de rand van het Westover Hall, besluit Bianca om zich aan te sluiten bij de Jagers en ze verkrijgt een onsterfelijkheid en een nieuwe familie met de voorwaarde dat ze geen liefde zal kennen voor jongens terwijl ze Nico in het vertrouwen van degenen in Kamp Halfbloed laat. Thalia Probeert te Rijden De groep wordt vervoerd door Artemis' broer, Apollo, die hen de zonnewagen laat gebruiken met Thalia aan het stuur. Die combinatie laat vele hartverscheurende gevolgen voor de groep na omdat Thalia bang is van hoogtes en de zonnewagen kan vliegen. Wat later komen ze aan in Kamp Halfbloed nadat ze bijna in een kanomeer terechtkwamen. Percy en Thalia brengen Nico naar het Grote Huis voor een conversatie met Mr. D en Chiron. Ze verbieden het om Annabeth te gaan zoeken omdat Dionysus denkt dat ze een kleine kans heeft dat ze het zelf zou overleven. Percy's Laatste Dromen thumb|left|Luke Castellan, zoon van HermesChiron maakt bekend dat het "vriendelijke" Vang de Vlag spel gehouden zal worden tegen de Jagers, als traditie van Kamp Halfbloed. Percy keert terug naar zijn cabine en ontdekt dat zijn vader een fontein heeft geïnstalleerd gevuld met gouden drachmen om hem te laten herinneren om in contact te blijven met zijn familie. Percy zendt een Iris-bericht naar Tyson, alleen om te ontdekken dat de Prinses Andromeda ''beschermt word door oude geesten en dat het op weg is naar het Panama Kanaal. 's Nachts heeft Percy een droom die hem toont dat Luke Castellan Annabeth gestraft heeft door haar een plafond van een grot op te tillen. Percy ziet dat het plafond eigenlijk de lucht is en dat Annabeth de vroegere lasten van de Titaan Atlas heeft overgenomen. Percy vertelt Grover over zijn droom alleen om te weten of dat Annabeth van plan was om lid te worden van de Jagers. Percy probeert hulp te zoeken onder andere bij het Orakel maar het Orakel antwoordt niet. Later, na een vernederende nederlaag bij het Vang de Vlag spel, zijn Thalia en Percy van plan om met wapens te komen wanneer Percy het Orakel ziet lopen'' naar Zoë. Het was volgens Chiron verbazingwekkend aangezien het Orakel nooit de kelder van het Grote Huis verlaat. De Jagers, de Halfgoden en de Sater Vormen een Team Er wordt een discussie gehouden over wie meegaat op de queeste. Er wordt besloten dat Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, Grover en Phoebe zouden gaan dat zorgde voor een protesterende Percy. Wanneer gevraagd word of hij zijn vastberadenheid was te danken aan zijn wanhoop om Annabeth te redden, twijfelt Percy. Op het einde is de beslissing duidelijk en er is niets dat hij kan doen om het te veranderen. Chiron probeert hem te troosten. Percy verzendt een Iris-bericht naar zijn moeder en ziet haar chatten met Paul Blofis, haar nieuwe vriend. Voordat de verbinding verbroken word, vertelt Sally hem dat hij moet doen wat hij denkt dat juist is. Later heeft Percy een andere droom, waar Artemis de plaats van Annabeth vervangt die normaal de lucht optilde om haar te redden van een waarschijnlijke dood. In zijn droom, vertelt de Generaal aan Luke om Annabeth te doden maar Luke overtuigt de Generaal om haar levend te houden tot de winter zonnestilstand als een verder aas. Percy wordt wakker en ziet Blackjack, een pegasus, en hij vraagt Percy of hij het marine koe-achtig wezen genaamd Ophiotaurus wil redden. Percy noemt het wezen Bessie omdat hij niet weet wat het is en wat zijn krachten zijn en omdat hij denkt dat het een meisje is. Bij zijn terugkeer, vindt Percy Nico, die de Jagers aan het afluisteren is. Met Annabeth's Yankees pet maakt hij zichzelf onzichtbaar en hoort hij dat Phoebe ziek is door een grap die de Stoll broers hebben uitgehaald met haar. Snel stopt hij Nico, die probeert om zijn zus te volgen op de queeste. Percy belooft Nico dat hij Bianca zal proberen te beschermen voordat hij op Blackjack stapt en de groep volgt. De Smithsonian Na het volgen van het viertal gedurende vele uren, stoppen Percy en Blackjack bij een museum. Percy ziet Dr. Thorn en hoort hij hem bevestigen dat Annabeth nog leeft en dat zijn droom waar was. Dr. Thorn stapt niet binnen in het museum zoals de rest maar in plaats daarvan gaat hij ergens anders heen. Percy volgt hem en ziet de Generaal en Luke. Daar creëert de Generaal skeletten krijgers, die bijna onmogelijk de verslagen zijn, door dinosaurus tanden -in werkelijkheid, drakentanden - in de bodem de stoppen en het te drenken met bloed. Hun werkelijke opdracht is om Zoë en Bianca te doden. De Generaal geeft hen een doek om de Jagers' geur te krijgen maar Percy grijpt het. De skeletten scheuren echter een deel uit Percy's trui en ruiken zijn geur wat hem hun doel maakt. Percy ontsnapt snel door Annabeth's Yankee pet te gebruiken en waarschuwt de anderen. De groep (vooral Zoë) is erg geschokt en boos als zethumb|Apollo, god van de Zon erachter komen dat Percy hen gevolgd is, maar ze worden onderbroken door een aanval van een Nemeïsche leeuw. Niemand is in staat om zijn huid te doorboren tot hun misnoegdheid. Percy vindt zijn zwakte en heeft een idee om het bloot te stellen. Hij vindt astronautenvoeding in een winkel en gooit het in de mond van de leeuw. De leeuw opent zijn mond lang genoeg zodat Zoë hem kan doden met een pijl. Dan geeft Zoë Percy dan de trofee van de leeuwen vacht en zegt dat hij degene was die de leeuw eerlijk versloeg hoewel zij degene was die de leeuw doodde door haar pijl te schieten. De skeletten krijgers, vermomd door de Mist als bewakers, volgen Percy en Zoë weigert Percy achter te laten als ze realiseert dat hij het vijfde queeste lid is. Ze bereiken weldra een gebied genaamd de Sun West line nadat ze veel treinen namen om hun volgers kwijt te raken. Daar ontmoeten ze een dakloze man en hij deelt zijn vuur met hen. Ze zijn niet bewust van het feit dat de dakloze man Apollo is. Autokerkhof van de Goden Wat later ontmoet Percy Apollo weer wanneer ze op een andere trein richting het westen zitten. Apollo zegt hem dat ze Nereus moeten zoeken, de Oude Man van de Zee. Percy heeft later een droom, waar hij het zwaard Anaklusmos krijgt van een meisje. Zonder dat hij het weet, is hij in feite aan het zien door de ogen van Hercules en hij realiseert dat het meisje Zoë is. Met de hulp van Apollo bereiken ze een klein stadje in New Mexico. Daar proberen ze te rusten totdat Grover voelt dat Pan's aanwezigheid hem overtreft. Als hij de aanwezigheid volgt, wordt hij omringd door skeletten krijgers met pistolen. Hoewel Percy een kogel buigt en de skeletten krijger doormidden snijd, hervormd het meteen zoals het zichzelf hermonteert. Op een of andere manier verslaat Bianca een krijger door het recht in de borstkas te steken met haar mes en het straalt vlammen uit. Dit weerhoudt de krijger waar Percy oog in oog mee staat niet en hij schiet naar Percy. Percy overleeft de schot en realiseert dat de vacht van de Nemeïsche Leeuw kogelvrij is. Grover voelt dan Pan's aanwezigheid weer door een wild geschenk van hem - het Erymanthische Zwijn . Het reusachtige zwijn verslaat de skeletten krijgers tijdelijk en brengt hen verder naar San Francisco. Het brengt hen naar het Autokerkhof van de Goden, waar Percy Ares ontmoet en praat met Aphrodite, wat waarschijnlijk betekent dat Annabeth en Percy een romantische toekomst zullen hebben. Aphrodite vermeldt dat ze Percy leuk vind en daarom zal ze zijn liefdesleven interessant maken. Tenslotte bereikt de groep het autokerkhof dat gelegen is naast Gila Claw, Arizona en waar Bianca een MythoMagic actie figuurtje probeert te stelen voor haar jongere broertje. Door dit wekt ze de defecte Talos op. De groep vecht met de automaat totdat Bianca een plan heeft om het te verslaan. Ze betreedt via een onderhoud hol zijn linker voet om hem te verslaan. Ze verslaat het prototype Talos succesvol maar wordt geëlektrocuteerd wanneer Talos crasht en waardoor een kortsluiting ontstaat en het valt op de grond. Nadat ze haar zochten maar niet vonden, vermeld Grover dat de volgende zin van de profetie vervuld is: Bianca di Angelo is gestorven in de woestijn, het land zonder regen. De Hoover Dam thumb|left|184px|Athena, godin van de WijsheidNadat ze een vrachtwagen hebben gevonden in het autokerkhof, rijdt Thalia hen totdat ze een rivier bereiken. Daar vinden ze wat kano's en Percy overtuigt een groep Zeenimfen hen te leiden naar de Hoover Dam. Percy, Thalia en Grover beginnen feiten over de Dam uit te kramen, dat aangeeft hoe sterk hun relatie met Annabeth is omdat de Hoover Dam één van haar persoonlijke favorieten was. Na het maken van wat 'dam' grapjes wordt Percy gescheiden van de groep wanneer hij de Ophiotaurus hoort en bereikt. De 11 overblijvende skeletten krijgers vallen hem aan en als hij probeert te ontsnappen, eindigt hij in een lift met een tour groep. Als de groep de lift uitstappen, is Percy alleen met de tour leider die Athena bljkt te zijn. Ze is geïnformeerd over zijn situatie en cryptisch vertelt ze hem dat er een uitweg is voor degenen die het kunnen vinden. Ze vertrekt en Percy verstopt zich achter een muur om zich te verstoppen van de skeletten. Hij hoort een geluid achter hem en denkend dat het een skelet is snijd hij blindelings een sterfelijk meisje doormidden die door de Mist kan zien genaamd Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Omdat ze sterfelijk is, passeert het zwaard door haar alsof het een illusie is. Ze redt Percy door de skeletten te verwarren waardoor Percy en zijn vrienden kunnen ontsnappen. De groep wordt gevangen genomen op het dam maar worden gered wanneer een reusachtige metalen engel dat door Athena gegeven werd aan Zeus hen red nadat Thalia smeekte tot haar vader. Als ze San Francisco bereiken, worstelt Nereus met Percy, de Oude Man van de Zee, en ontdekt dat Bessie de Ophiotaurus het monster waar Artemis achter zocht, waarvan de ingewanden als ze verbrand worden een persoon de kracht geeft om Olympus te verwoesten. Dr. Thorn verschijnt met een kleine sterfelijke kracht en probeert Thalia te overtuigen om de kracht van de Ophiotaurus uit te oefenen. Percy besluit haar wakker te schudden uit haar verdoving en als ze in het nauw gedreven zijn besluiten ze een Iris-bericht te sturen naar Kamp Halfbloed om Dionysus te zien, de kamp leider. Hij redt hen nadat Percy met tegenzin om zijn hulp vroeg. Grover neemt dan de Ophiotaurus mee naar Long Island met Poseidon's hulp nadat Percy zijn leeuwenvacht offerde aan Poseidon. Percy neemt de Vloek van de Titaan Ze moeten op zoek naar Annabeth's vader, Dr. Chase, om zijn hulp te vragen. Percy merkt dat Chase's huis één is waarvan het lijkt dat het voor altijd heeft geleefd. Dr. Chase leent hen zijn wagen en voordat ze vertrekken belooft Percy Dr. Chase om Annabeth te vertellen dat ze altijd thuis is in San Francisco. Als ze de berg op rijden, explodeert de wagen door een bliksemschicht die Kronos gooide om Thalia boos te maken op haar vader. Ze doen de rest van de klim te voet tot de Tuin van de Hesperiden, waar Zoë haar zusters ontmoet en vergiftigd word door de draak, Ladon. Ze maken voort tot de plaatst waar Atlas normaal gezien de hemel houd en ze zien Artemis zijn lasten dragen. Annabeth is gebonden en haar mond is gesnoerd door Luke en Atlas. Hij realiseert dat de profetie van het Orakel betrekking heeft tot hem, Percy neemt de last van de Vloek van de Titaan over van Artemis. In het komend gevecht, zal Percy de ruïnes van de Berg Othrys, de rivaal van de Berg Olympus kunnen zijn dat zichzelf herbouwd. Dit zou alleen kunnen beteken dat de kansen van de Titanen van de triomf aan het toenemen zijn. Atlas doodt haar dochter, Zoë, door haar tegen de rotsen te gooien. Artemis duwt Atlas terug onder het gewicht van de hemel, en omdat alleen een Titaan de hemel kan dragen, duwt het Percy achterover. De hemel botst op Atlas' rug voordat hij worstelt tot zijn knieën, en hij wordt in de grond opgesloten met het gewicht van de hemel nog op zijn rug. In een gevecht tussen Thalia en Luke, valt Luke in een kloof; Percy gaat er van uit dat Luke dood is maar later wordt er bevestigd door Poseidon dat de verraderlijke halfgod nog leeft. Voordat ze de Berg Tam verlaten, verandert Artemis Zoë in een sterrenbeeld - de Jagerin - als een beloning voor haar diensten en als een herinnering aan de wereld van haar bestaan. Ze gaan dan met Blackjack en zijn pegasi vrienden terug naar de berg Olympus. De Raad van de Goden Wanneer Percy, Thalia en Annabeth aankomen, zijn de goden al begonnen met hun vergadering. Thalia kiest ervoor om Zoë's plaats als de thumb|Hades, god en heerser van de Onderwereldluitenant van de Jagers over te nemen om nooit 16 te worden en het kind van de profetie te zijn. Percy ervaart een ongemak voordat ze haar beslissing maakt en is er van overtuigd dat Annabeth ook lid zal worden van de Jagers. Ares en Athena stellen voor Percy te doden omdat hij het kind van de profetie zal zijn binnen twee jaar. Gelukkig stemmen de meeste goden ervoor om de held te laten leven nadat Artemis zegt dat de goden niet beter zouden zijn dan de Titanen. Poseidon stemt er ook voor om de Ophiotaurus te laten leven en het zal verblijven in Olympus. Na het feesten met de goden, keert de groep terug naar het kamp. Percy vertelt Nico over Bianca's dood en geeft hem het beeldje van Hades dat Bianca aan Nico wou geven. Nico gooit het beeldje weg en vertelt Percy dat hij hem haat omdat hij Bianca niet heeft gered. Plotseling verschijnen er vier skeletten krijgers en Nico splitst de aarde onopzetteling in twee om hen op te slikken. Percy ontdekt dat Hades zijn vader is na dit incident. De verdwenen skeletten worden in de rest van de series niet meer gezien. Als Percy de vaardigdheden van Nico bespreekt met Annabeth, komt Grover aan en vertelt dat hij Pan's stem hoorde terwijl hij koffie dronk en dat er een stem vier woorden in zijn hoofd zei : "Ik wacht op je." Profetie Deze profetie werd gegeven aan Zoë Nightshade. "Naar de geketende godin zullen vijf westwaards gaan,'' Te verkiezen is jageressen en kampers tezaam, De vloek van Olympus wijst de weg in te slaan, Een zal de titanenvloek moeten weerstaan, "Een gaat verloren in regenloos land,'' 'Een zal bezwijken door ouderlijk hand.'' #De groep bestaat uit Zoë, Thalia, Grover, Bianca di Angelo en Percy die naar het westen gaan om Artemis te zoeken die gebonden is. #Bianca offert haar zelf op in het Autokerkhof van de Goden dat gelegen is in Southwestern U.S. woestijn regio om de groep te redden van Talos' prototype. #Ze volgen de Ophiotaurus, dat de Vloek van Olympus is door zijn krachten. #De groep van de queeste bestond uit 3 kampers en 2 jagers. #Percy (samen met Annabeth en Luke) weerstaan de Vloek van de Titaan door de hemel op te tillen. #Zoë wordt door haar vader, de Titaan Atlas, gedood nadat ze door de draak Ladon vergiftigd werd. Hoofdstukken #'My Rescue Operation Goes Very Wrong' #'The Vice Principal Gets a Missile Launcher' #'Bianca di Angelo Makes a Choice' #'Thalia Torches New England' #'I Place an Underwater Phone Call' #'An Old Dead Friend Comes to Visit' #'Everybody Hates Me but the Horse' #'I Make a Dangerous Promise' #'I Learn How to Grow Zombies' #'I Break a Few Rocket Ships' #'Grover Gets a Lamborghini' #'I Go Snowboarding with a Pig' #'We Visit the Junkyard of the Gods' #'I Have a Dam Problem' #'I Wrestle Santa's Evil Twin' #'We Meet the Dragon of Eternal Bad Breath' #'I Put on a Few Million Extra Pounds' #'A Friend Says Good-bye' #'The Gods Vote How to Kill Us' #'I Get a New Enemy for Christmas' #'(Preview of The Battle Of The Labyrinth)' Personages *Percy Jackson - veertien jaar oud, zoon van Poseidon; hij is het hoofdpersonage en de verteller van alle series. *Thalia Grace - vijftien jaar oud, dochter van Zeus. Ze wordt beschreven als een erg punk-rock meisje met zwarte kleren, kettingen en eyeliner. Thalia lijkt erg op Percy qua karakter. Ze heeft hoogtevrees, wat Percy erg ironisch vind aangezien haar vader Zeus de Koning der Hemelen is. Ze vervangt Zoë Nightshade als luitenant van de Jagers van Artemis. *Annabeth Chase - veertien jaar oud, dochter van Athena. Ze werd ontvoerd tijdens een reddingsoperatie voor de di Angelos en wordt gedwongen de hemel op te tillen in plaats van Atlas. *Grover Underwood - een Sater met een groot hart op de juiste plaats en wiens favoriete voedsel aluminium blikjes en kaas echiladas zijn. Hij wilt Pan zoeken, een Sater god van de natuur en het wild en hij viel in een diepe slaap toen de mens zijn domein vervuilden. *Nico di Angelo - een halfbloed zoon van Hades; tien jaar oud maar technisch gezien 80 jaar. Hij en zijn zus Bianca werden gevangen in het Lotus Hotel en Casino. Hij heeft zwart haar, donkere ogen en een olijf afgezwakte huid. Hij is ook licht verslaafd aan een kaartspel genaamd "Mythomagic" maar aan het einde van het boek is die verslaving verdwenen. *Bianca di Angelo - halfbloed dochter van Hades; twaalf jaar oud maar technisch gezien 82 jaar. Zij en haar broer Nico werden gevangen in het Lotus Hotel en Casino. Ze werd lid van de Jagers van Artemis maar werd gedood tijdens de queeste om Artemis te redden. Haar dood treurde Nico erg, waar hij Percy voor beschuldigde. *Luke Castellan - zoon van Hermes, hij verraad zijn vader en staat aan de kant van Kronos. Onsterfelijken *Chiron - Een centaur die onsterfelijk is zolang hij helden moet leren, trainen. Hij is de trainer van de halfbloeden en de assistent directeur van Kamp Halfbloed. Chiron is een zoon van Kronos. In een mythe sterft Chiron bijna. *Dionysus - God van de wijn en een ontevreden kamp directeur van Kamp Halfbloed. Hij zegt de namen van de halfbloeden nooit juist, maar dat is opzettelijk. Hij noemt Percy Jackson bijvoorbeeld Perry Johnson. *Kronos - Een Titaan veroordeeld naar Tartarus. Hij wordt herrezen in een gouden sarcofaag. Hij is niet alleen de vader van Zeus, Poseidon en Hades maar ook van Chiron. *Zeus - Koning der Goden, Koning der Hemelen en Thalia's vader. *Poseidon - God van de Zee. Hij heeft zwart haar en groen-zee ogen en is Percy's vader. Hij wordt beschreven als iemand die de vorm neemt van een man met een khaki short, een Hawaiiaans shirt en een hoedje. *Hades - God en Heerser van de Onderwereld. *Ares - God van de Oorlog. Ares spreekt een vloek uit op Percy zodat Percy's zwaard zal falen wanneer hij het zwaard het meest nodig is. Deze vloek komt uit op het einde van De Vloek van de Titaan wanneer Percy vecht met Atlas op de Berg Tam. *Aphrodite - Godin van de Liefde en Schoonheid. *Apollo - God van de Zon, Medicijnen en de Profetie. Hij heeft een zonnewagen dat het meest de vorm aanneemt van een Maserati Spyder en verandert door een druk van een knop. *Artemis - Godin van de Jacht. Ze redt Percy en zijn vrienden wanneer Dr. Thorn hen aanvalt maar faalt Annabeth te redden van Dr. Thorn die haar ontvoerde. Ze stuurt later de Jagers naar Kamp Halfbloed terwijl zij gaat jagen op de Ophiotaurus maar wordt ook ontvoerd. Het doel van de queeste is om Artemis en Annabeth te redden. Ze verklaart later Percy en zijn vrienden als helden in Olympus. *Atlas - De Titaan die eens de hemel optilde. Hij is de vader van Zoë Nightshade en Generaal der Titanen. Hij wordt terug gevangen genomen onder de hemel door Percy Jackson en Artemis. In het boek is hij de grootste vijand. *Zoë Nightshade - Dochter van Atlas. Zoë is de luitenant van de Jagers van Artemis en ook het oudste lid (ze zegt dat ze 2000 jaar de luitenant van de Jagers is). Ze is al duizenden jaren oud maar ze lijkt 14 door haar onsterfelijkheid. Ze werd veranderd in een sterrenbeeld door Artemis wanneer ze stierf zodat ze altijd zou leven in de sterren en geëerd zou worden door de wereld. Monsters *Dr. Thorn - Een manticore die werkt voor Kronos. Hij heeft een Frans accent en heterochromie (zijn ogen hebben verschillende kleuren). *Bessie de Ophiotaurus - Een mannetje, bij vergissing door Percy genoemd als Bessie omdat hij dacht dat het een vrouwtje was. Hij is een legendarisch wezen waarvan de voorste helft een bruine baby koe is en de achterkant het einde van een slang. Hij raakt gehecht aan Percy nadat hij hem redde van een visnet. Het is bekend dat degene die de Ophiotaurus offert en zijn ingewanden verbrand, de kracht zal hebben om Olympus te vernietigen. *Skeletten Krijgers - Monsters die gevormd zijn door middel van oude drakentanden nadat Atlas de bodem van de tanden gevuld had met bloed. *Nemeïsche Leeuw - De leeuw die door Hercules verslagen werd als één van zijn taken. Eens het verslagen is, wordt de vacht van de leeuw een beschermlaag van de drager. *Talos - Een kleinere versie van Hephaestus' Talos. *Ladon - De draak die de Gouden Appels van de Hesperiden bewaakt. Ladon was vermoedelijk opgevoed door Zoë als ze probeerde hem de herinneringen terug te geven door hem te voeden met haar hand. Ladon is erg snel en lenig voor zijn grootte. Hij is zeer streng en bewaakt heel goed en het gevolg daarvan is dat hij Zoë vergiftigd. Percy beschrijft hem als "dik als een booster raket en glinsterend met koperkleurige schubben. Hij heeft meer hoofden dan ik kan tellen zoals honderd dodelijke pythons samengesmolten zijn. Hij bleek te slapen. Zijn hoofden lagen gekruld in een grote spaghetti-achtige vorm in het gras en al zijn ogen waren gesloten." Doden *Bianca di Angelo - Offerde haarzelf op op Talos te verslaan, een reusachtige robot gesmeed door Hephaestus. Talos werd tot leven gebracht toen Bianca een Mythomagic figuurtje van Hades pakte voor haar broertje Nico. *Zoë Nightshade - De Luitenant van de Jagers. Werd vergiftigd door een beet van de draak, Ladon, en werd gedood door haar vader Atlas. Gallerij US cover.jpg|VS Cover stripverhaal.jpg|Stripverhaal portugees.jpg|Portugeese Cover new cover.jpg|Nieuwe Cover italua.jpg|Italiaanse Cover eerste UK cover.jpg|Eerste UK Cover duits.jpg|Duitse Cover downloaddd.jpg|Nederlandse Cover britisch cover.png|Cover Verenigd Koninkrijk 2013 cover.jpg|Cover 2013 Trivia *Het "dam" grapje wordt ook in'' Het Teken van Athena'' vermeld. *Wanneer Percy besluit om zijn eerste Iris-bericht te sturen vanaf zijn nieuwe fontein in de Poseidon Cabine, is hij verbaasd hoe het mogelijk is contact te maken met een god en zegt dat gij het nooit eerder geprobeerd heeft hoewel hij dit wel al geprobeerd heeft wanneer hij Dionysus probeerde te bereiken in'' De Zee van Monsters.'' ''''